


[Podfic] Other Services As Required

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [45]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Fluff, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Atalan's summary:As the saying goes, you don't always get what you want, but sometimes you get what you need.Written for the prompt "Summoning".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Other Services As Required

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other Services As Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011231) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Other-Services-As-Required-by-Atalan-enm9rl)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9btc2d2sl3oqeu0/GO_Other_Services_as_Required.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
